Your God
by MelMat
Summary: Matt finds Mello after explosion, and takes him home. In days to come Matt finds out why Mello still has his belief in God.


_**Disclaimer:** Matt and Mello belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

* * *

><p>Matt looked at his phone in disbelief. He had waited for this call for so long. As he answered it, his ears were met with a voice he knew so well but different somehow, asking him for help he knew deep inside he couldn't deny. The raspy urgency only made him start to panic as the line went dead. A few buttons clicked and he knew the location. Matt ran to his car and sped down the road, reaching the place, not wanting it to not be, got out and ran. Matt found himself calling to the heavens momentarily, cursing god, as he had done since 14. When his angel walked out and left him.<p>

He finally found him, burned and broken on the ground, not thinking about it he gently picked him up, not wanting to cause further pain to him, if possible. Mello looked up at him, with his beautiful blue eyes, and gave a slight smile. Those not trained in it, probably would have missed it. Mello was giving tiny short breaths now, as Matt walked with him in his arms to the car. Matt gently put him in the seat, shut the door and raced to the driver side. Matt tried to slid into his seat slowly, so he wouldn't shake the seat to much, this was going to be a long ride. Mello looked at him, as Matt started the car and drove off. Matt could hear the sirens from fire trucks and police cars, that were probably on their way to the same location. Matt just wanted to get Mello as far as he could away from there.

"I knew you would fin..." Mello didn't finish his statement before he fell unconscious.

"NO, NO! Mello, stay with me, please, don't..just stay with me, ple.." he cried and cried as he drove.

Matt didn't know when they got to his apartment, or how he even managed to get Mello up the stairs, it was all a blur. The bounds of medical supplies needed, he did whatever necessary to obtain. He finally was able to remove majority of the burnt leather Mello had incased himself in on a daily basis. The gas mask was the hardest part. The heat from the blaze literally forged the mask to his face, but Matt worked diligently to get it all.

He stood up and looked at the blond, surveying the damage. He was going to have scars and the one on his face was going to be an issue with Mello, but even in this dance of death, he was still the most beautiful being ever to live in Matt's eyes. Mello passed in and out of deep sleep, days on end. Matt just stood vigil, arms crossed under his head resting on the edge of the bed. He didn't feel the need for a cigarette or his pixilated world calling him. He was right where he belonged, his angel was home, broken and used, but home. He wanted to reach out and touch him, like so many times, before he left him alone, to face the ranks of Wammy's by himself. Near left shortly after Mello to take over as L, so Matt was truly for once alone.

The memories came flooding back, the nights staying up in Mello's bed, talking, comforting, and as years went on became kissing and touching. They became lovers in a sense, Mello knew it was wrong, but how can God be displeased with the love they had for each other. He loved Matt and Matt loved him, unconditional and pure. It never became any thing physical then touches and kisses and an occasional, " I'm hard please fix it" hand or mouth job moment. The actual deed never took place, because in a whirlwind known as Kira, took him away. Matt, found himself cursing again and again (in silence he thought) as the anger welled inside him, he felt a slight touch to his face.

"Matt, don't say such things. God loves us." he said with a little voice, not trying to strain himself.

" Mello, how can you say that, you of all people should be angry. You lived your whole life loving God, and what did he do.." sentence was cut off by a sob as he continued.

"FOR YOU. Your god, let your parents and sister die, gave you an abusive foster parent and then was going to let you die to, if I wouldn't have came for you when I did. So, really in all the years of worshipping YOUR almighty God, What, has it gotten you Mello, beside emotional torment and pain? HUH? answer me please, cause I would so love to know." Matt's voice elevating an octave.

Matt saw the hurt in Mello's eyes, he didn't know if it was what he said or the pain from his burns, but Matt was beside Mello once more, apologizing profusely for the direct attack on Mello's God and for what happened to him( even if that wasn't his fault). Mello knew form early childhood Matt didn't believe in God, or just didn't want to. He was still hurt and torn from the abuse that his parents put upon him, as he cried to a god every night that would never save him. So, he excepted it as he never existed.

Mello looked at the crying red-head. Mello's eyes holding a genuine sadness, but despite the sadness a smile appeared.

"You want to know why I still believe in God ? What God has done for me? and Why I still keep my faith?"

Mello asked him.

"Yes, Mel, cause I don't understand" Matt replied calmly looking at Mello.

He gave Matt the simplest, yet most heart stopping answer as he smiled and said-

"He gave me you."


End file.
